


Puns, Spiders and Embarrasing Moments

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec is afraid of spiders and Magnus finds out in a rather spectacular way.
---Alec flailed his arms in front of him, swiping the bow from side to side and backtracking his steps whilst tripping over his own feet. 
His back hit the wall and he stopped moving, instead watching the spider slowly climb back up its web. Magnus was sitting on the bench right next to him, a look of utter dumbfounded surprise on his face as he looked between the shadowhunter and the rather small spider. ---





	

“Get that the hell away from me!” Alec cried as he backed up until he was at the wall of the training room.

He had been practising his archery when Magnus had arrived half an hour ago and placed himself on the bench to watch. Occasionally producing moving targets for Alec to aim at and quite often complimenting him with the best puns he could think of. Alec would laugh and roll his eyes at each one, revelling in the warmth and love he felt for the warlock.

That was quickly disrupted when a spider dropped down on its web in front of Alec just as he was about to shoot. The shadowhunter lost his aim and managed to shoot the arrow into the bullseye of the target anyway much to Magnus’s watching amazement. Alec flailed his arms in front of him, swiping the bow from side to side and backtracking his steps whilst tripping over his own feet. 

His back hit the wall and he stopped moving, instead watching the spider slowly climb back up its web. Magnus was sitting on the bench right next to him, a look of utter dumbfounded surprise on his face as he looked between the shadowhunter and the rather small spider. 

Isabelle and Lydia ran into the room at Alec’s shouts, scanning the room for danger. Izzy looked to her brother and Magnus before seeing the spider. She started laughing and dragged Lydia out the room with her, already explaining why Alec had screamed.

“Alexander.” Magnus stood up and walked to the spider. “Are you afraid of spiders?”

Alec watched in horror as his boyfriend casually picked up the small, offensive creature and held it in his hand.

“Um...maybe?” Alec couldn’t help the fact that it came out as a question. He put the bow down carefully on the bench next to him but didn’t move closer to Magnus and the spider.

“I’d have gone with a definite yes after that elegant reaction, darling.” Magnus teased, smiling brightly at the shadowhunter.

“I know, I know. It’s stupid to be afraid of them ‘cause they’re tiny and harmless.” Alec said as Magnus waved his hand and the spider disappeared completely, the shadowhunter instantly relaxed.

“No, it’s actually quite a normal thing to be afraid of. Compared to the whole umbrella fiasco, spiders are a rather dull thing to be scared of.” Magnus walked over to Alec and took his hands in his own.

“By the Angel, you just had to bring that up again didn’t you?” Alec groaned and rested his forehead against the warlock’s.

“I told you at the time, Alexander, I’m never letting that go. It was priceless.” 

“That was so embarrassing. How do I always manage to embarrass myself around you?” Alec complained, Magnus chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to the shadowhunter’s lips.

“I thought it was rather cute.”

“Of course you would. You think everything I do is cute.” Alec grinned and stole a kiss himself.

“That’s very true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
